


[Cover Art] for "The Hardest Steps of All" by i_ship_an_armada

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Hardest Steps of All" by i_ship_an_armada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts), [fire_starter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hardest Steps of All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504581) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



I'm slowly sorting out my Kobo and creating covers for fanfic I've saved as epubs that don't have them yet. I realised this story had been sitting around for a very long time and it was time I got about rectifying the situation. Sorry i_ship_an_armada, I hope you forgive me for my tardiness, but better late than never!

This is a lovely and satisfying post-Reichenbach, post Series Two, story to add to the collection I've been making for myself. It goes where the Messrs Mofftiss should have gone but didn't, starting by the trail of clues Moriarty gave Sherlock in TRF and them moving on. Sebastian Moran gets a proper outing rather then the rather prefunctory one we were given in Series Three too and it's very exciting. The author also (amusingly) frames the whole story using the Kübler-Ross Five Stages of Grief model just as I was writing about it in the Fandom Studies book I am authoring. Perhaps it's reminding me to get through grieving too - at the way TPTB messed about with the great story we had in Series 1/2 . Can I bear to put up with another series or not? We'll have to see. It's a great comfort to know fan writers like this are there to do our beloved characters justice though.

 

  
  


In explaining what I did for this cover, I broke me rules of "only use one or two separate layers" in The Gimp. It's got two textures (one by spooky_window on DeviantArt and the other I created myself) and a bucket-fill, the Pleiades photo from Wikimedia I use a lot, a Series Three Sherlock production image which I had to extend downwards and the background image was taken inside the doorway of 187 Gower Street. I've sat on the doorstep there a few times in passing [and talked to Prince the Gower Street Cat](https://get.google.com/albumarchive/114730461866414848067/album/AF1QipNMLImMjFSOA7Esn6dBRQWS32v5Bxv7sDLTSCVj/AF1QipPJh8iUc5poJcE8GR_aD2m0xGceUiTy1jmyrYnK). I've even been lucky to stand inside in the hallway a couple of times too; I have a habit of passing at opportune moments! The story of my first visit might get into my next book if I ever get round to writing it, got to finish the first one first though. What I do need are some fans to interview about why they go on pilgrimages to Sherlock filming sites. If anyone reads this an is interested please tell me.


End file.
